The Universes Deadliest Warrior
by The New Mandalord
Summary: These are the beings from my Universe. No Rules, and No Mercy. See which species is THE DEADLIEST!
1. Imakandi Songye Vs Xhona Brotherhood

**Hey Guys, The New Mandalord here. This is a form of battles from all of the beings in my Universe. I might do a after story like the Aftermath episodes, but I need replies and reviews to do so. So help me out.**

**

* * *

Deadliest Warrior!**

The Imakandi-Songye.

Fierce tribal Wolf-people from the plains of Lupus.

The Xhona Brotherhood.

Human warriors of the wasteland of Tanho who survive the harsh of environments and fighting mutated creatures.

WHO IS DEADLIEST? To find out we put our experts to the test. To test the killing power of the two kind and put them to the test. No rules. No mercy, No safety, it's a duel to the death to decide the…. Universe Deadliest Warrior.

Welcome to the fight club. Where our combat experts will put the fighting styles of these two warriors to find out which one deadliest.

**Imakandi-Songye**

Hieght: 8'7"

Wieght: 270 lbs

Gear: 20 lbs

Armor: None

**Xhona Brotherhood**

Height: 6'1"

Wieght: 155 lbs

Gear: 25 lbs

Armor: Only the clothes on there backs.

"We know from facts that both the Songye and Xhona's are trained to survive the most grueling and demanding environments." Says our combat analysis, Max Geiger.

With him are Dr. Armand Dorian, who will get into the blood and guts of the killing power. "I have seen what the Songye can do. And they are more than able to mane their opponents to death."

And our weapons expert, Geoff Desmoulin. "The Xhona's had to fight mutated beings that would happily eat them on a daily basis. My money is on the Xhona."

**The ****Imakandi-****Songye weapons include: **

Hi-Kade spear

Carbon fiber enhanced bows

Shock mine

Graval-Hammer

On the Songye side, we have Tafoya, champion knife fighter and drill instructor for the Songyein army, and Shank Rall, General to the fighting Mechanics and Mech Teams.

"The Songye work just like the Mandalorians," Says Shank while playing with his knife. "They raise their young to fight in times of war.

**The Xhona brotherhood weapons include:**

Ballistic knife

The Caliber

Bouncers

Kil-o-Ton

On the Xhona side, we have Lou Carihhi, Martial arts expert in Hil-Tou, the fighting style of the Xhona, and Xhona Brother.

"The Xhona's have a very easy plan of attack. One. Shoot everything in sight. Two. If plan one fails, lure the enemy into a trap. Or three. If plan one and two fail… think of plan three."

And Sonny Lavera, Xhona Brother and strategist for the U.R. forces.

"The Songye hunt huge animals for food. We hunt them to survive."

**Long Range Weapons: Carbon fiber bow Vs the Caliber**

The Carbon fiber bow: Eight feet of simple death. Hard as diamonds, and a built in blade. The Songye's weapon of choice.

Tafoya stood in front of four gel torsos a football field length away. He pulled back the bow and fired three arrows, each one landing on target. He smiles as he charges the fourth, using the blade on the bow to slice through the torso and rip it to hamburger meat. Armand checked all four over.

"What we have here is a classic killing spree." He said as he looked at the torsos with arrows in the stomach area. "These guys are still conscious, and that guy," He points to the torso that was wearing body armor. "Is unrecognizable."

Lou just rolled his eyes as he took out his weapon.

The Caliber: two weapons in one. Combat rifle, with a built in scope, under-slung shot gun which can shoot regular shotgun shells, airburst shells, and less lethal tazer shells equals the Xhona's mixed up weapon turned famous from the war.

Lou stood in front of the course they set up for him. Geoff fired the starting pistol. Lou used the rifle setting to hit the farthest target. He ran up to the next target and used the shotgun. He then used the taser on the third on, and the last one he sliced through with the spiked butt.

"Holy shit," Geoff said while Armand examined the casualties. "This weapon just went through all four tests at once."

Edge: Xhona.

**Mid Range Weapons: The Ballistic knife Vs the Hi-Kade spear.**

"Hello boy-yohs," Sonny brandished a military style knife. "This would be our ballistic knife."

The Ballistic knife: Easily counseled nine inch knife with a hidden punch. Pull the clip and it launches the blade 6 meters (or 18 feet.). It was made for quick escapes when a Xhona was trapped by a larger animal.

Sonny positioned himself in front of a speed capturer, further on were three glass orbs. The blade was able to penetrate all three, at a velocity of 39 mph.

"Then check this out." Shank said with the Songye's weapon of choice.

The Hi-Kade spear: A ten foot wooden shaft with a curved Hi-Kade crystal on the end. The Songye's main tool for hunting larger animals.

For this test, Shank will use one more fitting to his size on the closest thing to human flesh. Three pig carcasses. He yelled an Apache war cry as he sliced straight through all three pigs.

"Bacon anyone?"

With the results, it has our judges tied.

"The ballistic knife has both ranged capability and portability." Max said.

"But that weapon was only made to cause a distraction so the Xhona could get away." Geoff said. "Plus it is only a one time use. So I have to give the edge to the Hi-Kade."

Edge: Songye.

**Close Range: The Gravity Hammer Vs the Kil-o-Ton.**

The Gravity Hammer: A specialized weapon made during the invasion of Lupus. Using energy to send from the Mila crystals, and a bladed back, could send enemies flying back. This weapon consists of a haft, head, and blade.

Tafoya stood in front of four gel torsos and a standardized U.R. tank. With one powerful swing, the hammer sent the three torsos and tank flying. But he missed the fouth, sending it flying a couple of feet backwards. The other three, and the tank, landed on the ground, fifty feet away.

"Well those guys over there are dead, no questions asked." Doctor Armand said. "But this guy was only suffered from a few scrapes. He could just get up."

The Xhona's are not impressed. Their weapon is far more subtle then the Gravity Hammer.

The Kil-oTon. Two electrified brass knuckles. Harder then bullets, and made for when a Xhona goes berserk during a fight.

Luo activated the two Kil-o-Tons and it's two targets are three gel replica with the same density of a Songye warrior. He charged at the replica's, using different and highly effective Hil-Tou moves. Doctor Armand checked the damage over.

"Well these two guys are disoriented, and this guy is dead."

With the results, the judges have made their choice.

"While the Gravity Hammer is a powerful weapon with one swings, it is still huge and visible, so when wielding it as a primary or secondary weapon, you risk making yourself a prime target for the Caliber." Max said. "Plus from what we saw from the test, if you swing the hammer too slowly or out of range, it will push your opponent back, making it harder for you to finish him off and easier for him to counter your attack. Making it a clumsier weapon, because you can either go up or down or side to side with it. While the Kil-o-Ton is a more precise and the fact that Luo was able to use his Hil-Tou moves in the processes makes it more of a fluid weapon."

Edge: Kil-o-Ton

**Explosive weapons: The Shock mine Vs the Bouncer**

The shock mine: A trapping weapon used to shock larger pray. It was another decisive weapon used on the invasion of Lupus.

"If the Xhona's think that they are good at traps, we're gonna show them that the Songye are better." Shank set up a mine around three targets set at different distances away. "Three, two, one!"

The mine detonated, sending both electricity, dirt and shrapnel flying into the targets. Dr. Dorian looked over the toll.

"There are three ways you could die here. Either you die do to the explosion. The shock from the electricity. Or our friend way out there, from the shrapnel. He is probably bleeding to death right now."

The Songye team is looking proud, but the Xhona's have a classic weapon for them.

The Bouncer: A set of pop up mines. When triggered, these mines launch into the air and then detonate at about .9 meters (2 ft 11 in). The explosion projects a lethal spray of steel balls and fragments in all directions.

"Okay, we admit it." Sonny said. "We didn't have acid, lightning, or flame technology during the times with out trade. But what we did have were a lot of sharp stuff and a lot of stuff that would go boom. plus you don't need to burry these. With the little drill at the end, you could throw them into the ground."

Sonny set up the mine between two dumbies. He got behind the protective layer and pulled the the wire. The mine popped out of the ground, exploded, and launched it's payload. The three dumbies were torn to bits.

Yet again, our judges are at a stand still.

"Both weapons are good none hands on weapons." Geoff said. "While the Bouncer isn't a always burry weapon, it is still a band warfare weapon by the U.R. So the edge goes to the Shock mine for the added electrical punch."

Edge: Shock Mine.

All of the data is collected, and for this fight it will be run a thousand times, so that one lucky shot would not take the victory. It will also be a five man... er wolf combat.

"Let's run this."

* * *

In a grassy field, a Songye sniffed the ground around him. His squad members stayed low and waited for command. Up a head, a squad of Xhona Brothers and one Sister looked around for any thing out of the ordinary. He noticed some indents in the grass, so he used the combat rifle on one of the indents, killing a Songye. The Songye leader used his bow and shot the Xhona's leader through the head. Both sides scattered.

Another brother used the shotgun feature to fight off a Songye, who was charging with a gravity hammer, but he was soon killed by the Hi-Kade spear.

Two Brothers chased a Songye, until they were both killed by the shock mine. This only left three Songye left and one Xhona sister. The sister used her Kil-o-Ton on the Hi-Kade warrior, killing him in five major areas. She then ran for the rockier, mountainous area with both Songye chasing after her. She moved like a cat through the terrain, the Songye leader was becoming more and more aroused in her as the chase continued. She was able to fit into a small crawl space as both Songye used their powerful claws to get at her. She used her ballistic knife and killed the other Songye warrior. This got the leader more angered and aroused. She stuck her tongue out at him as she went further through the small tunnel.

The Songye found her in the middle of a path. She was worn out out from the chase, and had her back to the Songye. He flung her around to find a dumbie in her clothing. He then heard a whistle coming from the top of the cliff wall. The sister was in her under garments and waving good bye to him as dumbie was ridge to two Bouncers. They exploded, killing the Songye leader.

"My Brothers! You have been avenged!" She yelled into the sky with her fists in there air.

* * *

Winner: Xhona Brotherhood

Close Range: Kil-O-Ton 35, Gravity Hammer 2. Mid Range: Ballistic Knife, 70 Hi-Kade Spear 162. Long Range: Carbine 315, Carbon fiber Bow 245. Explosive Weapons: Bouncer 130, Shock Mine 41

Totals: 550 Xhona. 450 Songye.

"Even though the Songye had more hunting experience, the Xhona's are famous for fight or flight strategies and leading their opponents into a trap." Max said.

"We had to fight monsters like the Songye every day." Lou said. "So fighting them, no offense, just came as second nature.

The Xhona sister walks away, holding her Caliber, with a new wolf coat on.


	2. UR Commandos Vs Monev Seals

**Hey Guys, The New Mandalord here. This is a form of battles from all of the beings in my Universe. I might do a after story like the Aftermath episodes, but I need replies and reviews to do so. So help me out.**

**

* * *

**

U.R. Commandos

Unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, hostage rescue, and counter-terrorism units. Who, along side the Mandalorians, helped fight off Federalists campaign and freed the universe.

Monev Seals

The elite group of the Monev military made for direct action and Black ops missions

WHO IS DEADLIEST? To find out we put our experts to the test. To test the killing power of the two kind and put them to the test. No rules. No mercy, No safety, it's a duel to the death to decide the…. Universe Deadliest Warrior.

Welcome back to the fight club. Where our combat experts will put the fighting styles of these two warriors to find out which one deadliest.

**U.R. Commandos**

Height: 6'

Weight: 156 lbs

Gear: 30 lbs

Armor: Corithium Kevlar

**Monev Seals**

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 158 lbs

Gear: 30 lbs

Armor: Monev armor.

"What we have right now are two highly trained warriors." Says computer guru, Max Geiger. "Both of them were in intense combat against Federal Clankers, and both are known for standing toe to toe with the Mandalorians.

**The U.R. Commandos weapons include:**

The Bowie Knife

Rossberg Shotgun

R-28 Flamethrower

H-17 Combat Rifle

On the U.R.'s side is Rich Shoti. A former U.R. Captain and weapons expert

"The Monev only take you if you are good. The Commandos take you and make you good."

**The Monev Seals weapons include:**

Stiletto

Siagun Shotgun

Grenade Launcher

PEK-LWRC

On the Monev's side is Daniel Nager. Former Seal and drill instructor.

"We go in, take out the enemy, and then leave."

Neither side have gone against one another in combat. And due to these tests, we hope they don't.

**Close Combat: The Bowie knife Vs Stiletto Knife.**

The Bowie Knife: A thirty-inch fixed knife with a clip-point blade. The weapon of choice for any commando in close combat action.

Rich stood in front of the closest thing to the density of Monev flash, a pig carcass.

"Are you ready for this?" Geoff asked.

"These joints might be old, but I still have the spirits." Rich had a motion capturer on his wrist.

"Okay. 3... 2... 1... go!"

Rich started to slice at the carcass and was able to disemboweling it and for an added bonus he thew it into the pig. But our E.R. doctor, Armand Dorian, will get the final call.

"You have five dismember ribs, also hitting the vital organs, and it can be thrown. This gives it a little more velocity."

But team Monev is not impressed. So we put the bowie knife against the Monev combat armor on a gel torso. Rich stabbed through the Monev kevlar, after he pulled it out a little squirt of blood came out. After they removed the vest, Armand gave the verdict:

"This is a wound, not a fatal wound, but you would bleed to death if you don't tend to it."

The Bowie knife draws some blood against the Monev kevlar. But the Monev has a hidden weapon.

The Stiletto: A easy to conceal switch blade, who in the hands of an expert, is the quickest for of death.

Daniel sets up against a gel torso of a U.R. marine. He sliced a the face, slits the throat, stab the heart of the gel torso and opened up the chest cavity. But now to test it on a new torso with Corithium kevlar. Daniel did another set of slashes and stabs on the kevlar, but didn't draw any blood like the Bowie knife did.

"Even though the Stiletto didn't do as much damage as the Bowie knife. It can still be concealed and it isn't as flashy as the Bowie."

Edge: Monev

**Mid-range weapons: Rossberg Shotgun Vs Saigun Shotgun.**

The Saigun Shotgun: A twelve semi-automatic shotgun. The Saigun rifle variants, it is a rotating bolt, gas-operated gun that feeds from a box magazine. For the Monev target will be a simple one. Twelve targets, each with different lengths.

Daniel had the signal to start. He shot three of the twelve targets with the pump action of the gun, and then swichted over to the semi-automatic feature to mow down the rest. He finished all in nineteen second. But the Commandos have their own weapon up ther sleeves.

The Rossberg Shotgun: A revolving six action pump shotgun. In close quater combat, this gun could mean the difference between life and death for you and your enemy.

Rich target is a more ocward one. A pig, with the same desity of a full grow Monev, wearing Monev armor.

"Not the wierdest thing I've ever seen." Rich lined up his shot and then fired. He was able to pump four rounds, through the armor, and into the pig in under four seconds. With this, the judges are devided.

"The Saigun may have a semi-automatic feature to it. But the Rossberg has a fast action spring revolver loading system to it." Geoff said.

"But remember this is a compatition of killing power." Max said. "And in that compation, I would give it to the Saigun. Do to the Semi-automatic feature."

Edge: Monev

**Long Range weapons: H-17 Combat Rifle Vs. PEK-LWRC**

The H-17 Combat Rifle: A 7.2 mm general purpose machine gun and the weapon of choise on the battlefield for any Commando.

"Well up til now, you have only been hitting stationary targets." Geoff said. "Now your are going to be hitting moving targets."

Niether side seems shocked by it. Rich is up first with only one drum clip of ammo. The four targets started to move as Rich started to shoot. He was able to finish the test in one minute and fourty-three seconds without jamming. But now it's the Monev turn.

PEK-LWRC: A Class of Machine guns, firing 7.62x51mm Monev cartridgess from a disintegrating belt of M13 links. Daniel fired on the new targets but took two minutes and thirty seconds because the belts jammed up twice.

"The H-17 completed its test in one minute and forty-three seconds and never jammed once while the PEK-LWRC jammed twice."

Edge: U.R.

**Special Weapons: R-28 Flamethrower Vs Grenade Launcher**

The R-28 Flamethrower: A turrent action flamethrower used to clear out enemy guerillas on the jungle moon of Jericho.

Rich's targets will be four targets while specialize cameras will tell our judges how hot Rich's targets can get. Switching from short bullet form burst to on long stream, the R-28 burn its targets at temperatures of 1500 degrees Fahrenheit. But the Monev are convinced that they have the more specialized weapon.

The MK 32 Grenade Launcher: A lightweight 40 mm semi-automatic, 6-shot grenade launcher. First demonstrated as a concept to the Monev Tribial Defence Force (MTDF) long before the war Civil war. But ever since then, it has since proven its effectiveness in harsh environments ranging from rain forests to deserts.

"Alright Daniel." Max said. "We have a little set for you. Six Commandos in one campsite. Are you up to it."

"Oh yeah."

He fired three rounds in under twelve second. Destroying any to all of of the targets. And once again our pannel is torn.

"The flamethrower to me is a nightmare weapon." Says our E.R. doctor Armand Dorian. "Because it will not let up unless the operator stops firing."

"Yeah, but how many times will you see a camp blow up in just twelve seconds?"

Edge: Monev.

All of the data is collected, and for this fight it will be run a thousand times, so that one lucky shot would not take the victory. It will also be a five man combat.

"Let's run this."

* * *

The Simulation opens up with a group of Commandos in the middle of the town looking at the bomb creators and chatting with each other when the gate opened up prompting them to turn around and they saw the five Monev Seals walk down.

The Commandos pulled out their weapons wondering if they were friend or foe when the Enclave leader in Monev Armor and a PEK-LWRC signaled to his squad to open fire on these men.

One of the commandos was ripped to shreds as he pushed one of his friends aside. The civilians all scattered in fear from this scene knowing there would be a fight.

Commandos 4

Seals 5

The Seals leader signaled his troops to search the area for the rest and they did split up. The Leader took the middle route down to the large bomb creators while the other four split up in groups of two.

The ones who went left walked behind the Sheriffs home only to be ambushed by an Commando who pulled out his Bowie knife and slit the Seals throat. A second seal came to help his fallen comrade, but only to be burned alive by the R-28.

Comandos 4

Seals 3

The other two Commandos made their way around to the Saloon's back only to be fired upon by an Seal with a H17, it took out one of the soldiers but the other one survived and fired his Saigun taking out the Commandos trooper.

Commandos 2

Seals 2

The leader of the Commandos walked up a walk way near the a store, where he heard the cry of a young child under the rumble. He sighed with relief that the young girl was still alive as he dusted off her face. He heard more rumble shifting behind him. In one instant, he pulled out the Rossberg and shot a Seal... who accidentally shot a grenade breaking apart more rubble. The leader ran as fast as he could, with the little girl, out of the collapsing building.

Commandos 2

Seals 1

The R-28 Commando hooked up his R-28 with explosives and then ran off. As he was running he ran blindly into the Seals leader. He smiled as the young Commander pulled out his Bowie knife, he threw his PEK-LWRC and pulled out his Stiletto and they started to have a standard knife fight. The Commando was losing with several cuts on his arms, but then a shot gun blast pushed the leader back into the room with the explosives. Without hesitating, the commando flipped the switch that caused the room to explode in fire. The Commando leader helped his friend to his feet as he made the little girl giggle with funny faces

Commandos 2

Seals 0

* * *

Winner: Commandos

Short Range:Bowie Knife13Mid Range:Rossberg93Long Range:H-17 Combat Rifle315

Special Weapons: R-28 Flamethrower 130

Total: 551

"Even though the Seals had more killing technology. The Commandos are used a lot more and therefore use to working under pressure."

Short Range: Stiletto knife 1

Mid Range: Saigun 162

Long Range: PEK-LWRC 245

Special Weapon: Grenade Launcher 41

Total: 449

"We've fought the Feds for eight years." Rich said with a Rossberg in his hands. "We walked through every hell there is, and we are probably going to walk through more."

The final scene shows the two Commandos handing back the little girl to her mother, receiving her blessing, and then walking out of city with their guns on their back.


	3. Mandalorian Vs Britannian

**Hey Guys, The New Mandalord here. This is a form of battles from all of the beings in my Universe. I might do a after story like the Aftermath episodes, but I need replies and reviews to do so. So help me out.**

**

* * *

**

**Deadliest Warrior!**

The Mandalorians.

Warriors, trained since birth with one thing in goal. To be the greatest warriors.

The Britannians.

The Humans of Terra who strongly believe in the Survival of the Fittest. With that goal, have taken one third of their planet.

WHO IS DEADLIEST? To find out we put our experts to the test. To test the killing power of the two kind and put them to the test. No rules. No mercy, No safety, it's a duel to the death to decide the…. Universe Deadliest Warrior.

Welcome to the fight club. Where our combat experts will put the fighting styles of these two warriors to find out which one deadliest.

**Mandalorian**

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 210 lbs

Gear: 80 lbs

Armor: Mandalore Iron YHWH battle-armor.

**Britannian**

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 180 lbs

Gear: 20 lbs

Armor: Unknown type of body armor.

"Here are two culture who are totally different in their beliefs, but praise themselves on being the best." Says our weapons expert, Geoff Desmoulin. "We're here to find out who deserves that title.

With him are Dr. Armand Dorian, who will get into the blood and guts of the killing power. "I have worked along side the Mandalorian doctors during the war. They have a determined attitude in what they do. Even if you are an enemy of the Mandalorians, they will treat you as a equal."

And our Combat computer wiz, Max Geiger. "The Britannians, in my mind, have grown soft. They ride around and do there combat in Knightmare mechs, while Mandalorians have learned to take down mechs. If we did this match a while back... my money would have to be on the Britannians."

**The Mandalorian weapons include:**

The Chainsaw Beyonette

Vahel TMP2 "Stabilized Vengeance" Machine Pistol Handgun

Scorpio HLK420-A Genocide Combat Rifle

Jakobs GGN20 Long Skullsmasher Sniper Rifle

Basilisk

On the Mandalorian side we have Naoto Kouzuki who fought along side the mandalorians during the war. "The Mandalorians are relentless. If their goal is to kill you, they will stop at nothing to do so."

And First class Sniper, master of long range combat, and long time friend of Naoto's, Maec Havox. "These set of skills have been burned into our minds since before the time we could walk. If we weren't being taught how to fight, our parents would take us to see fights."

**The Britannian weapons include:**

28" Combat Knife

M69 Handgun

Vulcan SG340 Genocide Hydra Shotgun

Vulcan GGN Rolling Sniper Rifle

Vincent Knightmare frame

On the Britannian side, we have Weapons analysis Jax Perpali. "The Britannians were made to terrorize. Just the threat of them invading your homeland was enough to make you surrender."

And former Britannian prince, now turned rebel, Lelouch vi Britannia. "Britannian was not the governing type. But what they could do really well was take over other countries."

The stage is set, it is time to find out who is. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

"This is a match up a lot of people have been waiting to see. Two elite warriors who both used powerful tech in combat." Max said

Geoff was busy looking over the table of weapons

"Guns, guns, and even more guns. Something tells me that this is gonna be one hell of a gun fight." Geoff said. "Happy birthday to us."

**Long Range Weapons: Jakob Skullsmasher Vs Vulcan GGN Rolling**

Vulcan GGN Rolling Sniper: One of the Vulcan family prime example of their motto. All around good accuracy, fire rate, power, and low recoil for the level of the weapon.

"Hello boys," Jax walked up to Geoff, Max, Naoto and Maec with the Rolling in hand. "This is the Vulcan GGN Rolling."

"Question." Naoto said. "Feel free not to answer. But how the hell did the Britannians get outlawed Mandalorian guns?"

"Well the Vulcan family had to go somewhere after being banished. Sooo..."

"Alright, alright." Geoff interjected. "Let's get on with the tests."

For the Rolling, it will be tested against six skull targets. Jax put six bullets into the cartridge and shot each skull in the right eye hole. But team Mandalorian is not impressed, so they bring out something better.

"The Mandalorians believe that the head is the most sacred part of the body." Maec said as he put a Mandalorian helmet over a new skull. "So it is only natural that we try to protect it."

A Mandalorian helmet, made entirely out of Mandalorian Iron. Jax set up for another shot but any bullets he shot bounced off the armor. So the Team Mandalorian brings in their weapon of choice.

Jakobs Skullsmasher: The sniper rifle that put the Jakob family on top. This gun was to make their enemies brains hurt.

"The Skullsmasher fires multiple projectiles." Maec said as he held up his weapon of choice. "Think of it as a long-range shotgun."

The new targets are set up for the Skullsmasher, and as it's name implies, it turned the skulls to dust. Not even the Britannian helmet could help. Their was only one problem though. The Rolling has a semi-automatic feature, the Skullsmasher does not. This has our judges split.

"From what we have seen in the past. Semi-automatic feature always helps." Max said

"Yeah, but the Skullsmasher shoots multiple-projectiles with one shot." Geoff said.

Edge: Mandalorian.

**Mid Range Weapons: Scorpio HLK420-A Supreme Cobra Combat Rifle Vs Vulcan SG340 Genocide Hydra Shotgun**

Scorpio HLK420-A Supreme Cobra Combat Rifle: The first of many guns from the Scorpio family. Fast reload and high recoil reduction power. They make an easy to use gun.

"In the beginning of the Mandalore army," Maec said. "We were not in the budget to get 'real' guns. We couldn't make pay role until we found Dark Matter. So the Scorpio family was able to supply us with pretty good quality guns."

So to test the range of this gun, we set up five different targets set at three different distances.

"Okay Naoto, we have three challenges for you." Geoff handed him one clip of ammo. "Starting the test in three!... Two!... One!"

Naoto started to shoot in short control bursts at the target with a eighteen round magazine. After it was finished they looked over the damage.

"We have two bullet holes in the fifty yard targets. While at the one hundred mark we have another two bullets holes."

"Cheap, reliable and faster reload speeds. Scorpio makes an easy to use gun."

Team Britannia is not impressed though because they have a new ace up their sleeves.

The Vulcan SC340 Genocide Hydra Shotgun: The Hydra inflects extra damage and fires in a special spread pattern.

The Hydra will be challenged against the closest thing to Mandalorian flesh. A pig carces with the same density of a full grow Mandalorian. Jax loaded up the Hydra, and shot the pig carces in several areas causing it to bleed out the organs.

"Wow," Armand said. "This would be the closest thing to a blood bath."

"And I still have four more bullets left."

With the new info, the judges go over the weapons.

"Well the Cobra does have faster reload and rate of fire speeds." Max said.

"Yeah, but dealing with the Hydra's uncommon spread pattern it is reall hard to tell." Geoff said. "It's a stretch, but I think the Hydra gets the edge."

Edge: Britannian

**Close Range: Vahel TMP2 "Stabilized Vengeance" Machine Pistol Handgun Vs the M69 Handgun**

M69 Handgun: Standard sidearm in the Britannian arsenal. An electric

"So what do you have for a side arm, a automatic pistol?" Jax asked as he held up his M69.

"Yes we do." Naoto said holding up the machine pistol.

Jax just groaned in annoyance

"Alright guys, I got five target dummies and you each get a full round of ammo, lets see how accurate you are with the side arms" Geoff said

Jax was up first and he took aim with one hand and fired three times, each shot was a precise head shot destroying each dummy's head.

"Now that was impressive" Geoff said looking at the damage. "First off you hit the dummy behind the solid object then you worked your way down to the others."

"To add to that, you got all of them in the head, chest and neck." Armand said. "This equals in instant kills on each shot. Showing accuracy and power all into one."

Edge: Mandalorian

**Melee Weapons: The Chainsaw Beyonette V.s. 28" Combat Knife**

"All right guys," Max said to both team Mandalorian and Britannian. "This is the first time in Universe's Deadliest Warrior where we actually have a round devoted to close combat weapons such as knives. Since your hand guns fit into that class, this could be our bloodiest round yet."

The 28 inch Combat Knife: To a Britannian grunt, it is the diffrence between life or death. To their enemies, just death.

"This is the Britannian's all purpose tool," Jax explained to the guys as he fiddled the knife between his fingers. "You can easly use it to open your food or..." He slipped another knife out of his sleeve and held it near Geoff's throat. "It can be conceled for a quick assonation."

"I can perfectly see that..." Geoff said as he started to sweat.

Instead of hosts, the knife will be tried on something different. A pig carcass; with the same density to Mandalorian flesh. A motion capturing sensor is strapped to his wrist to capture every killing blow. "Jax, move it to your left... Now to your right... You are all set, my friend. IN THREE... TWO... ONE!"

With a load yell, Jax thrusted the knife deep within the pig. He then started to rip and tear it through the chest cavity. He flung the blood off the blade as Dr. Armand looks over the damage.

"There is no reason why this person should still be alive." He said. "Ribs are cut through at the joints. Im seeing five spinal plates dislocated. And organs and bloods are on the floor."

But team Mandalorain is not impressed. They have a weapon they say is an "All Purpose Weapon."

The Chainsaw Beyonette: Originally used to clear brush; now used to hack through enemy armor and bodies.

"This would be the Chainsaw Beyonette." Naoto said. "In the begining, these used to have pull chains attached to them. But that would cost time and the sound would drive enemies right towards you. So they put in the instant start button."

With a motion capturing sensor wrapped around the barrel of Cobra Combat rifle. His target, a jell torso. Blood, bones and guts in all. Naoto gave out a roaring war cry an then started to thrust the beyonette through the torso. However, team Britannia is not impressed.

"That beyonette is only as good as the gun it's on." Jax said. "It's like a baseball bat."

"It does even better without the gun." Naoto said. So they'll try this test again on a new jel torso. Getting behind a pexi-glass shield, Geoff gave him the signal.

"Naoto! Are you ready?" Naoto let out a roar. "Three... Two... One!"

Naoto grabbed the manican's head and thrusted the beyonette deep into the chest, through the heart. Then he used it to cut off it's head. At the end, he was covered in blood and threw the head onto the ground.

"I don't even want to know what the holidays are like at your place." Max said.

"And he committed two of the biggest insults to an oppenent in Mandalorian society." Havox said. "We believe the head is the birth place of all knowledge. While the heart is the birth place of strength. You harm any of those parts, it show that the opponent did not put up a worthy fight."

Our judges look over the results.

"Well the knife can be easily be conseeled, but, to me, the chainsaw in general is a nightmare weapon. And in a battle to the death, spearding fear kills." Geoff said.

"Their knife is a an agile weapon, but how many times do you get to see a torso practically explode?"

Edge: Mandalorian.

**Speciality weapons: Vincent Knightmare frame Vs Basilisk**

Vincent Knightmare Frame: The Vincent is a seventh generation pre-production model Knightmare Frame. Based on the Lancelot and Lancelot Club, it is introduced durring the Black Knights' attempted invasion of Tokyo. After its initial success, the Vincent Commander Model, is fielded by the Britannian Armed Forces and now the United States armed forces.

**General characteristics**

**Height:** 4.44 meters

**Weight:** 6.99 metric tones

**Power Source:** Yggdrasil Drive, Energy filler

**Design Features:**

Cockpit Ejection System, Factsphere sensor, Foot and Shoulder-mounted Landspinner propulsion system, Optional Air Glide Wing System.

**Armament:**

2x Lance-Type Maser Maser Vibration Sword (MVS), 2x Elbow-mounted Needle Blazer, 2x Hip-mounted Slash Harkens.

**Optional Armaments:**

1x Assault Rifle w/Grenade Launcher, 1x 2-barrel Left Arm-mounted custom hand gun

"This was the Britannian's weapon of choice." Lelouch said. "It was once on loan to the Office of Secret Intelligence to try and hunt down the Black Knights."

They will be going against the Mandalorian's first and favorite mech.

The Basilisk: Five tons of Mandalorian iron and grit all packed into one killing machine.

**Height: **2.8 meters

**Weight:** Five metic tons or more

**Power Source:** MrK XII Dark Matter energy generator.

Known in Mando'a as the Bes'uliik or "iron beast", is an intelligent battle mech, originally produced by the Basiliskan Trading Company as farming equipment, it was most famously used by the Mandalorians for fighting off the Federal invaders.

The Basilisk could operate in both atmosphere and vacuum, and readily participated in fleet engagements. Space combat would require a Mandalorian rider to wear a pressurized suit into battle of stay within the cockpit. If the tide turned and help was needed planetside, the droid could even plunge down from orbit to participate in ground battles.

Its armament are considered advanced for its time. It was armed with Pulse-wave gatling gun, shatter-missile launchers, shockwave generating rods, which released a devastating plasma burst that could puncture enemies Mech hull, and heavy brawling claws, though some variations omitted the heavier weaponry in favor of performance.

"The Basilisk was based off the Night Panthers. Which are large feline predators which." Havox said. "They are said to be the symbol animal of Goddess Kendo for their grace and beauty."

The Vincent will test it's accuracy at top speeds. Lelouch's targets will be six, empty, oil takers. "Bigging test in 3... 2... 1!"

The Vincent dissapeared in high speed flash. The only time our judges could see it was when it slashed or shot at the tankers. After the testing fround was nothing less then a flaming boneyard. It was now team Mandalore's turn.

Six new tankers were brought in for the Basilisk.

"Naoto! Are you ready?" Geoff yelled. "Starting the test in... 3... 2... 1!"

The cockpit closed over Naoto and then the machine burried itself underground. The hull of one of the tankers then exploded as the Basilisk showed more of a hunting form of fighting. Constantly watching it's pray. Leaping from one tanker to another, tearing away at the metal. It then let out a load metallic roar when it was finished.

With these two killing machines, the judges have desided on one.

"The Basilisk has very animal-like charateristics. So it only runs on insinct when the pilot is in control." Max said. "The Vincent more runs like a soldier and will do what the pilot tells it to do."

Edge: Britannian

All of data is collected, and each side has an X-factor. For the Mandalorians: It is their beliefs in trainig since childhood. For the Britannian: It is their constant belief that they are the best.

"For this test, the fights will be up to is mainly caused by the multiple weapons each team brought to the field. So without further wait..."

* * *

In a bombed out city. A Mandalorian sniper was watching over the city. He then noticed a small squad of Britannian soldiers coming down one of the streets with an active Vincent knightmare frame. He signaled to the other people in his squad to scatter while he set up his helmet for bait.

Down the street, a Britannian sniper noticed the helmet through the scope of his Vulcan GGN Rolling. He shot off a round, causing the helmet to fall. He smiled, but then he was killed by a headshot from a Jakob Skullsmasher.

Mandalorian: 5

Britannian: 4

The team scattered. The Vincent stood it's ground while the others went into the surrounding used it's heat-seeker to scan out insurregents. It then lifted up its Assualt rifle and shot out a grenade from it's grenade luancher at the building where the sniper was.

Britannian: 4

Mandalorian: 3

Coughing up alot of dust, the Mandalorian sniper grabbed his helmet and went off to find his comrades. In another building, the Mandalorian squad leader grabbed one of the Britannian soldiers and killed him with a round of buckshot through his chest.

Britannian: 3

Mandalorian: 3

The Sniper kept running, shooting off his TMP2 "Stabilized Vengeance" Machine Pistol Handgun at anything that could lead to an ambush. He then tripped on a female comrade who was caught in the blast. He put her on his back to move her to a safer location. Their Basilisk was still in working condition. He decided that that would be the best place to put her until they git word from command. Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, the commander was going after a soldier who was still shooting at him with the M69 handgun. Once the Britannian was out of ammo it turned into a full out knife fight. The Britannian was able to mangae the 28" knife in between the commanders body armor. The Commander pulled the Britannian closer to him, and with a devil's smile, buried the chainsaw beyonette into the Britannian's chest.

Britannian: 2

Mandalorian: 2

The sniper was back on the roof tops, and he picked off his second Britannian soldier.

Mandalorian: 2

Britannian: 1

The sniper then went down to collect the soldiers dog tag. But after collecting his award, the Vincent broke through one of the building. "Oh crap!"

He ran into one of the closest buildings and started to run to a part where the building was leaning on the one next to it. The Vincent then followed him by tearing half of the building apart. The sniper lost his footing and actually landed on top of the Vincent. He hung on for dear life as the Vincent tried to fling him off. The sniper was able to fire off several shots that destroyed the head of the knightmare. The Vincent grabbed the sniper and then slammed him up against the a sharp wall. It started to apply pressure to him when the Basilisk bursted out of the ground and tore off the Vincent's arm off. In the comition, the sniper slid down to the ground and the Vincent was able to escape.

The Vincent was able to escape the city without taking further damage. The pilot opened the cockpit to radio for help. But he was then shot in the head. Back in the city, the snpier was able to get back to his feet thanks to the female warrior in the Basilisk

Mandalorians: 2

Britannians: 0

"Score another one for Republic."

* * *

Winner: Mandalorians.

Melee Weapons: The Chainsaw Beyonette, 65

Short range: Vahel TMP2 "Stabilized Vengeance" Machine Pistol Handgun, 49

Medium range: Scorpio HLK420-A Genocide Combat Rifle, 53

Long range: Jakobs GGN20 Long Skullsmasher Sniper Rifle, 368

Special weapons: Basilisk, 590

Total: 1125

"Unlike the last fight, the Mandalorians have killing weapons and the experience behind them." Max said. "After 2000 battles, the Mandalorian Basilisks was able to beat the Britannian Vincent do to it's size and animal like fighting style."

Melee Weapons: 28" knife, 75

Short range: M69 handgun, 50

Medium range: Vulcan SG340 Genocide Hydra Shotgun, 50

Long Range: Vulcan GGN Rolling Sniper Rifle, 200

Special weapons: Vincent Knightmare frame, 500

Total: 875

"In five millennia, the Mandalorians fought with and against a thousand armies on a thousand worlds." Havox said with his Skullsmasher in hand. "We have learned to speak as many languages and absorbed weapons technology and tactics from every war. And yet, despite the overwhelming influence of alien cultures, and the absence of a true homeworld and even species, their own language not only survived but changed little, their way of life and their philosophy remained untouched, and their ideals and sense of family, of identify, of nation, were only strengthened."

"The Mandalorians might of won this one time," Lelouch said. "But they will not win the war."

Final scene, A Mandalorian frigate lands as the doctors help the wounded. In the background, they are giving their fallen comrades a funeral fire.


End file.
